Because of you
by Angellwriter
Summary: Edward thinks his life is perfect, he's got the hottest girlfriend, money, family, grades, is Mr popular and is the football star till bella comes to town and shows him his life is not what it seems. All human. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Because of you

Disclaim: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight characters I just control them.

**If you don't like it let me remind you that you don't have to read it. I did this story before and some people said I copied some show or something? Didn't even know what the hell they were talking about but hey everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Only putting this back up for a special request to someone and if it gets slashed too much (again) then I will only send it to the one who asked me to put it back on. Oh and if you want I have some other stories not sure if you would like them but they are there and that's it so enjoy or don't, doesn't really affect me.**

* * *

Edward POV

I have the perfect life.

No I'm not just saying that, I do, I am the star of the football team at school, I have the top grades in the school, I go out with the captain of the cheer team, Tanya, who is also the hottest girl in school and never was jealous when girls come up to me, which was all the time, might I add. I have the perfect twin sister Alice, my two best friends, Jasper and Emmett, every girl wants me every guy wants to be me, I am even rich and good looking too.

Yes I know Perfect.

As always I got out of my car and was crowded with a gaggle of giggling girls, I walked through them to the hottest one there, Tanya.

I kissed her on the lips and people were awe-ing, I pulled away and looked into her eyes, it was like looking into a deep sea of blue.

'Hey, beautiful.' I said.

'Hey yourself.' She said and even her voice was hot.

We went to our first class that we had together, everybody was buzzing about a new girl they said that she was really hot, but what did I care no one was or is hotter than my girlfriend.

Lunch came pretty quickly and we were all sitting at our usual table with the other football players and cheerleaders.

We were talking, all the boys were saying how hot the new girl was and that she could even be hotter than Tanya, which lucky Tanya was not here to hear or she would kill them for even think that way.

The doors swung open and revealed a girl with mahogany coloured hair, brown eyes and pale skin even from here I could tell that the boys weren't lying about the being hotter than Tanya. But still I had my girl that I think I might even love, this girl didn't change anything, she blushed when she saw everyone was looking at her and went to the lunch line.

Soon everyone went back to their conversations, after a while I saw her heading this way and for the first time I saw my pixie of a sister next to her. They sat together at our table, she should be honoured she is the first person that sat on our table without them being on either on the football team or cheer team.

'Hey everyone this is Bella.' Said my sister.

'Hello.' Said bella in a shy but sweet voice.

There were hi's and some went into asking her questions about where she came from, Phoenix, which was followed by then why are you white which she responded was she was part albino. It was clearly a joke but in this town even if they knew what that meant they would be too dumb to realise she was joking. Alice and I were the only ones that laughed, but we were the only one's that were smart enough to get it.

'What's so funny?' said Tanya from behind.

She came and sat on me and gave me a short kiss, 'Just something bella said.' I said to her and she turned to face the table looking at the addition.

'Oh, hello, are you going to try out for the cheer squad?' Tanya asked.

'Hi, and um, I don't think so.' She said.

'Well then, I don't think you can sit here.' Tanya said.

'What the hell Tanya, if she goes I go.' said Alice.

'If you go then you're not on the cheer team any more.' Tanya said.

That was mean but I am not getting into this.

'No, you can't.' said Alice, she loved to cheer so much.

'It's ok Alice I will just leave.' Said bella and strangely I didn't want her to.

'No, we will leave, you can shove you team.' Alice said.

Bella pulled Alice away and they started whispering to each other then they came back Alice had a big smile, even bigger then it usually is, but Bella had a face that had dread written all over it.

'Bella, will try out after school.' Squealed Alice, the rest of us were used to it but bella wasn't and she blocked her ears.

'She better be good or this will be the last time she sits at this table.' Said Tanya, now I see the reason why people call her 'Ta-bitch' behind her back.

'Don't worry if you can do a cart wheel your in.' Alice said then started to laugh and went into a full out conversation with bella.

Soon the bell rang and it was time to go to class, I had biology and it was the only class I didn't have any of the people from my foot ball team in. There were a lot of cheerleaders there but they wouldn't be good to hold a conversation even if they had extended their vocabulary.

I took Tanya to her class she gave me a quick kiss before she walked in, I walked to biology where I sat alone, so I was surprised to see someone in the seat next to the one I sat at.

I sat there and saw it was bella, 'hello.' I said to her she looked up and smiled at me my heart skipped a beat.

'Hello, Edward right.' She said and my heart skipped another beat at how it sounded when she said my name.

'Yeah, and your bella?' I sounded like a question, am I nervous?

'Yes, you seem nervous, are you ok?' she asked, well that answers my question.

I sat next to her and we started talking and she was funny she made me laugh and when she laughed it was the most amazing sound I have ever heard.

When the teacher came in I was in class mode listening intently to the teacher, it was harder then it usually was to pay attention to the teacher, I kept getting the urge to look at bella.

I was thankful that class was over and ran out of the class, I was just a few feet out of the door when I remembered, 'bye bella.' I shouted into the room and was gone to my next class, Spanish.

Spanish I didn't understand at all but I still managed to get the best grades in the class, how? I don't know but I guess incredible luck comes with my perfect life.

It was now after school and I had football practice, and the cheer team had practice too.

I winked at Tanya before putting on my helmet and running up to Jazz, Em and some of the other guy practice hadn't started yet so everyone was just talking.

As I got in hearing distance, I heard them talking about the La Push wolfs, the newest football team and they say that all of them are big, Emmett big.

'Yeah, I heard that they all use-' said mike but then he stopped in mist of his sentence and started staring at something behind me, in fact they all were. If they were watching Tanya I would kick their asses, even Em and Jazz were looking, curious I turned and froze.

'Oh'

'My'

'God!'

There was bella, in a half top and some short shorts that came to mid thigh, I didn't know that girls could have ab's her hair was tide up in a pony tail and she was wearing some sports shoes.

She and Alice walked up to Tanya and started to talk, I could see by bella's facials that it wasn't a pleasant one. She walk off angrily even from here I heard Tanya shout 'go on, you wouldn't even be able to live up to any of us.' bella stopped died in her tracks.

She dropped her bag and turned to Tanya, and man I could feel the anger from here, I was half expecting for bella to run up to Tanya and start a fight.

What she did do I didn't expect she backed up a bit before, going into a series of move that made her look like she was flying, she was flipping and twisting and doing thing I never seen before. When she was done she stood in front of Tanya she whispered something to her which made Tanya's saucer sized eyes even bigger, then she stormed off grabbed her bag and left.

Tanya looked around when she spotted me she glared her eyes so thin they looked closed, then I realised my jaw had dropped and I picked it up.

I put my helmet back on I didn't even recall taking it off, then I went to practice.

* * *

Review or don't. carry on or don't. you have the power.


	2. Chapter 2

Because of you

Disclaim: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight characters I just control them.

* * *

Bella's POV

Ok so I moved from my home in Phoenix the place I love so much, to Forks the town I despise. I know what you are thinking, is this girl crazy? Well I am starting to think the same thing, I had my mother/best friend, I also had all the thing that my mom had enrolled me in, gymnastics, France, Spanish and Italian language classes, basically everything that she saw a flyer for. She quite before she got too good at it, but she tried to keep me in them the only one I could get off not doing was gymnastics, but I did try all I got was 'no, this will help in the future.' Or 'I let you quite the rest, how about you _quiet _asking to quite things.' That was idiotic when in the world would I need to use gymnastics in my future? But anyway I left when she married Phil she had gone on her honey moon, she left me here for the weekend and I could tell she wanted to have time alone with him when she extended her trip another two days. So when she called I told a little lie and said to her that I was having the time of my life and I wanted to stay for my senior year, well it was here fault she believed me, she was the one who insisted on acting classes.

But she ended up saying I could stay and send my car down with some of my stuff here but it wouldn't be coming until my birthday next month, but in the mean time I was driving a Beat down, old, rust bucket Chevy truck. It was faded red and it was better then ridding in my dad's squad car, oh, did I not mention that, my father is not only a small town police officer but also the chief.

I was now at Forks high school, were a new student entering half way through the year will be all the buzz, probability, there would be stares, gossiping. Oh and in some classes there would be some people who would be nice to me to get some attention then when they get used to me they would ignore me. Yeah, this is going to be the best, heavy sarcasm intended.

After I finished things in the office I walked out, a silver Volvo was passing and it pulled into a space that was very close to the school that everyone was passing. Must be someone 'cool' that has there own parking space in fact there were only a few good looking cars that weren't old, the Volvo, a red convertible, a massive jeep, a yellow Porsche and a black Mercedes (I know its Carlisle car but Jasper doesn't have a car).

A boy with messy bronze hair stepped out that was all I saw before nearly all the girls in the parking lot swarmed him. He made his way over to prettiest one and kissed her, a little bit of a shock considering she had been flirting with some guy right before the Volvo guy got out of his car.

I turned away from them and then walked to find my first class, English in building 4, I started to think that maybe they thought I was dumb or something. I mean, they gave me a map of the school but everything is so close together and there is giant numbers on the building.

In my first class I meet, this geeky chest club looking guy, was his name Erin? Er-something was kind but I think he was trying to hit on me and on my first day, that is not cool. He walked me to my next class right up to the building that was clearly marked with a big 2 on the side, I repeat, do I look dumb or something.

All the classes were similar some 'kind' people helping me out, I did meet some actually nice people, Anglia, she was quite and very shy, and Alice the pixie. Ok she wasn't really I pixie, I don't think, but she looked like one and had a lot of energy like one. she helped me with some guy that would take the hint, which was me saying 'fuck off!' and she started to yell at him and he ran from the short, thin pixie. Go Pixie Power.

This was right before lunch and she invited me to sit with her, after what she just did for me I would go on a shopping trip with her, better not say that she may take me on one.

At lunch when we walked into the cafeteria everyone stared at me, I blushed and went to the lunch line, I got me something random and followed Alice to her table.

Oh, my god, SHE SITS AT THE _COOL_ TABLE? No, no say it ani't so Joe.

Damn you Joe, she sat at the table, I sat next to her, I can tell what would happen next. Some bitch head cheerier or gossip would be 'why are you sitting here', then 'go sit with the other geek's' and if that's not bad enough she probably try to humiliate me.

When I sat Alice introduce me to the table, I was bombarded with questions, I felt like this was an interview,

Guy with the food all over his face, 'Where did you come from?'

'Phoenix.'

Attention seeker from Spanish 'then why are you so pale?'

me being funny like I am said, 'I'm half albino.'

Them being small townies with a limited number of sourer for information didn't get it, I swear I will lose the ability to use sarcasm, I'll have to double up on my dad.

Alice and the guy with the Bronze hair, were laughing then a voice came from behind, Penny head, 'what's so funny.' Ew this girl must have a nasal condition, 'Just something bella said.' Goes penny head, probably need to learn his name, huh but I like penny head better. The girl sat on Penny's lap and gave him a peek on the lips then turned to face me.

CHEAT.

I spot a cheat, messy hair, wrinkled clothes, swollen lips and a secret in her eyes.

'oh, hello, are you going to try out for the cheer squad?' said the cheat, looks like I found the bitch.

'hi, and um, I don't think so.' I said, if I am wrong it would be hard to get passed calling her a bitch.

'well then, I don't think you can sit here.' Said Miss cheat/bitch.

'what the hell Tanya, if she goes I go.' said Alice.

'if you go then you're not on the cheer team any more.' Tanya said, didn't know Alice cheered.

Penny head looked away, yeah I would want to get into this either.

'no, you can't.' said Alice, she must love it.

'it's ok Alice I will just leave.' I said I wasn't going to stop Alice from doing something she loved to do.

'no, we will leave, you can shove you team.' Alice said.

I pulled her away from the table,

'I am not letting you quiet this.' Oh, my Gosh, I used my mothers words, what next I join the cheer team.

'you're my friend, I love cheering but I would rather not cheer and sit with you then Edward and his bimbo and cheer.' Edward must be Penny head. 'Gosh out of all the girls in school my brother had to go out with Ta- bitch.' She mumbled under her breath.

No, no say it an't so Joe, please don't make me, 'I will join the squad.'

Damn you Joe, if I ever find you- 'really!'

'as long as you don't jump up and down hugging me' I said.

We walked back and I had no idea that some so small could have such a big smile, and me, well, lets just say she smiled enough for both of us.

We sat down, and Alice squealed out a 'Bella, will try out after school.' I blocked my ears, damn how can so much noise come out of something so little.

'she better be good or this will be the last time she sits at this table.' Said Ta-bitch, huh, I like it.

'don't worry if you can do a cart wheel your in.' Alice said then started laughing, I wasn't worried about not making it I was worried I will get in trouble for knocking Ta-bitch out cold.

We talked, well, we mocked Ta-bitch, but the dumb bell had to ring and ruin our fun.

I went to biology and sat there soon someone said hello to me, it was Penny head

I smiled at him, what was the name Alice used, Edmund? No, Ed-something, oh that's right, 'hello, Edward right.' I said.

'yeah, and your bella?' he sounded nervous.

'yes, you seem nervous, are you ok?' I asked, guys like this never get nervous.

He sat down and we laughed about some stuff but when the teacher came in he was serious, I took some notes, but I did do this before so it was nothing new.

When class was over Edward ran out of the room, he did pop his head in and yelled, 'bye bella.' Which made me blush because people stared.

A boy that was sitting at the 'cool' table came up to me, 'hi I'm mike want help finding, your next class?' what's with people hitting on me it's just my first day give it a rest.

'nah, I think I can find the gym by my self, I think I passed it on my way here.' he had a spark in his eyes, No, no say it an't so Joe, 'I have, gym next too.' Damn you Joe.

'Cool.' I said, heavy on the sarcasm, but no he doesn't get sarcasm.

'I know.' Said the dummy.

At least there was an up, it is hard to believe when that dummy followed you to the girls changing room, but Alice had gym too.

I stayed by her and gym was all right, she gave me the, What, What on what to do.

'so all you have to do is impress Tanya.' She said.

Tanya, Tanya, I've heard that name before, realisation hit me 'Ta-bitch. No, no say it an't so Moe.'

'Moe? What happened to Joe?'

'failed me too many times.'

God, what did I have the ability to know things.

I had nothing to try out in but Alice told me 'Don't worry I have something you can were.' Which made me worry more.

I ended up in a half top and short shorts, and my tennis shoes; I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and went to the field.

I walked on the field and what is with this town and staring I mean is there nothing better to do.

Me and Alice walked up to Ta-bitch, 'Huh, she showed.' Ta-bitch said.

'of course, she did.' Alice defended me.

'can you hurry and show me what you got so I can kick you off my field.' Ta-bitch said in her nasally voice.

'You know what fuck you, you ignorant, selfish, slut.' I spat before turning, grabbing my bag and leaving.

'go on, you wouldn't even be able to live up to any of us.' Ta-bitch was really getting on my nerves, someone needed to put the skank in her place. I dropped my bag and backed up a few feet, I started to do my gymnastic moves, landing each one, triple somersaults, back hand springs, rotating twists and some other stuff, I finished right in her face. I said 'Bitch you ever talk to me like that again, there will be hell to pay.' Then I walked off on her, grabbed my bag, and left the school.

I was in the parking lot when Alice caught up,

'God, that was amazing.'

I just shrugged.

'ok, you have to teach me some of that, were did you learn that?'

we talked a little until I had to go, I think that is Alice was really nice. She told me about her friend rose and that she wasn't at lunch today, something about going home, any way I can tell she would be cool too.

**

* * *

**

review or don't. like it or hate it. it's up to you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

Damn, I got in BIG trouble with Tanya last night, was she jealous? Was she mad? Well, she was something, her cheer team convinced her that they needed bella, and that pissed her off.  
So this morning they were going to ask her to be on the team, Tanya wanted me to come, I was very against it, until Tanya, convinced me it would be in my best interest to attend.  
This morning I picked up Tanya, and she was complaining about, well, I tuned it out, and did her voice sound a little nasally? But anyway soon we were at school.  
I saw bella in a faded red Chevy truck, Tanya snickered when she saw what she drove, Tanya shouldn't be laughing she doesn't even own a car.  
WAIT. Why am I dissin' my girlfriend even if it is only in my head, and why is it for bella Tanya makes fun of girls all the time.  
She got out of her truck and was walking into the direction of school, she walked pass, and Tanya got into her way.  
'hey, Ta-bitch, it is so good to see you.' Said bella sarcastically 'not.'  
There was no sarcasm in that 'not'.  
'well, do you still want on the team or not.' Said Tanya.  
'yeah, she does.' Said Alice, when did she get here.  
'ok, you have to cheer, first.' Said Tanya with an evil smirk, 'right now.'  
'that's not fa-' said Alice but was cut off by bella, 'no it's all right Alice if that's what she wants.'  
Bella stepped back and cheered,  
'Fuck you, Oo' she pointed to Tanya then covered her mouth,  
'your mama too,' put up two fingers.  
'And your daddy.' Fake whisper.  
'Fuck you, Oo' she pointed to Tanya then covered her mouth.  
'your mama too,' put up two fingers.  
'And your daddy.' Fake whisper.  
'Ta-bitch (point to Tanya) cross (arms crossed) me (point to her self) again, (snap fingers)'  
'And I'll rip out (ripping action) her silicone friends (hands over cheats and end under chest)' by this time everyone the parking lot was laughing, it was hard to keep from laughing and try to glare at people that were laughing.  
'there, oh and here are some sprit fingers.' And she poked fingers at Tanya before walking off with a giggling Alice at her heals.  
Tanya screamed and ran away her pose right behind trying to stop laughing, as soon as she was gone I bursts out laughing Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper pulled up.  
'Edward, why is everyone laughing.' Emmett boomed.  
I couldn't stop laughing, Roses phone buzzed she pulled it out, after a few moments she started to laugh hysterically.  
'WHAT IS SO GODDAMN FUNNY?' yelled Emmett.  
Rosalie showed Jasper and Emmett her phone and soon they too were laughing.  
We all went to class laughing our heads off, it looked like who ever recorded it also sent it to all the kids in school. I would have been in deep trouble if Tanya had came to class, luck this was the only class I had with her, I still was laughing in second.  
Lunch came all too soon, I was dreading seeing Tanya, but I was looking forward to seeing bella. Where did that come from?  
Tanya was sitting next to me, bella came up to Tanya, oh no, what's going to happen.  
'I am so sorry Tanya.' Said bella, What?  
'It's just that,' she covered he face and I heard a sob, 'I wanted what you have I have been really jealous, I mean who wouldn't be. you have the perfect life.' She was sobbing through her sentence.  
'I know, but look if it makes you feel better, you can be on the team, but if you cross me again, lets just say it wont be pretty.' Tanya said nose high in the air then she walked off.  
Bella's sobbing continued, 'I can't, believe,' she moved her hands to her stomach and bent over, 'she fell for that.' Then I realised that it was laughter not sobbing I heard from her.  
It took a while to comprehend what she did before everyone started laughing.  
'What…? …….Why?…um…Huh?' I was confused to say the least.  
'dish out Tanya some of her own medicine, tricked her and left Eddie boy speechless, I think I have met someone better then super woman, you do the impossible.' Emmett said, or more of yelled.  
'Well, will you be my side kick Mr. Muscle?' said bella then she surprised me by getting on a chair to whisper something to Emmett, every one is scared of Emmett no one goes near him. And if, by some chance they know him to be a teddy bear no girl would go up against Rosalie, not even Tanya, but she would never do that when she has me. His eyes shone with mischief, which normally equals trouble but add bella into the equation and you have and that is an automatic get-the-bail-money-to-get-them-out-of-jail. Good thing Bella is the chief's daughter.  
They were quietly talking to each other for about five minutes at that point Rosalie came up to bella and Emmett, everyone was waiting to see what will happen. Bella was still on the chair so when rose reached them bella jumped off, it was so quiet I felt wrong to just cough.  
'You must be the Beautiful Rosalie, Emmett won't stop talking about you,'  
Rosalie's lip twitched, 'No, Really we were on the topic of egging Eddie boy's car and then we ended up talking about how soft and luscious you hair is. How he managed it is beyond me, but for the record what shampoo do you use?' the cafeteria was all waiting for Rosalie's response, when she started laughing the whole cafeteria was filled with laughter too.  
I should have been mad that they wanted to egg my car, but at least bella didn't make bad with Rosalie, and that nick name sound acutely nice coming from her. I have to stop doing that.  
Soon everyone settled down and I finally got to ask bella why she did that to Tanya,  
'Hey bella,' I called her from across the table, 'why did you do that to Tanya.'  
'Alice told me if I wasn't on the team by the end of today she would,' she paused and shivered, 'take me shopping.' She said it as if it was the scariest thing in the world, well she might be right, but still I couldn't help but laugh.  
Since Tanya had left I walked to class with bella and books and her was like Tanya and herself, once you get on the topic they can talk for hours. But unlike Tanya I found myself compelled to listen to her as she talked about both modem and classic books and there genera. She talked all the way to biology and until the class started it was like she was shearing something with me as she talked so passionately about books. Her eyes sparkled and she seemed somewhat brighter, she seemed oblivious to the world or like she was in another world, locked in her own world. This time the only words I caught from the teacher was '…and that ends our lesson' before the bell rang. This time I waited for bella talked to her a bit more before I left for my Spanish class and her to her gym period.  
Spanish flow by, well it dose that when you don't understand what the teacher is saying, no one does but she still talks in Spanish, and we still pretend, although we don't succeed, to listen. And after kicking Emmett three time to wake him up, twice of which he said, 'Five more minutes mom.' And at which the class laughing hysterically, the bell rang.  
After school we had we didn't have training, but the cheer team did, so all the football payers were there. I was here to watch bell - Tanya practice, yes, then I was dropping her off at her house.  
Today it seemed that my pixie of a sister didn't get her hands at choosing bella's outfit, god but bad, good cause no guy was drooling and bad cause I really did like how she looked. Ok, I have to stop doing that I mean honestly, but then again who can blame me, there I go again, I think it's a conduction.  
There practice went good, as in Tanya and bella only argued 80 percent of the time and only resulted in the team heading off without the two of them noticing. Then I try to help them by pointing out the fact that the three stood alone, in the field, it was now twilight and therefor there was no need to argue about how unfair Tanya was being and bella was being stubborn. Although I did say any of that, you know I do like my head intact and if I said that it wouldn't be, but I did say that everyone was gone and it was getting late. Still Tanya turned on me, overlooking the fact that I could have said something about her bitchiness, and started on me, she ended up storming off, it would have been more effective if she took off in her car, that she doesn't have. Or maybe kept silent, but as soon as I got to the car too , I was two steps behind her, she turned to me and gave me a hug saying that she forgave me and we should fight like this but you have to support me. Blah, blah, blah. She yapped and yapped about how in a relationship it has to be both sides that have to have equal responsibilities and she cant do all the work, just with simpler words and more like's. as I pulled out of the parking lot I saw bella giving me a sympathetic look, I gave her a small smile then raced to drop off Tanya. it was very late by the time I got home and I just went to my room hitting the pillow and falling into a deep sleep shortly after.  
This year will be an interesting one was the last thing I thought before the darkness of sleep took over me.

* * *

tell me what you think,

and

**REVIEW!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

Wow, second day of school and I already have, an enemy, an annoyance of the name of mick or something, oh and can't forget about that pixie friend of mine. I got up throw on the first clothes I touched, then I saw it was shorts and a tank top so I put on something Forks resistant, had a quick bowl of charms and I was out the door. I got in that god-awful truck and drove to school, and oh my as soon as I can I will enter a street race in this, I mean it goes up too 70, can you believe that! FYI (Forks you idiot's.) that was a little thing I call Sarcasm, I know its amazing.

I got into the school parking lot and what a surprise it was not raining, but it was cloud, and FYI that was not sarcasm, I know first time. I got out of my car and I saw Tanya and her 'friends' more like followers, giggling and pointing at my truck. Tanya thinks this car is Ugly, well lets see hers, oh wait, she don't have one. I walked into the direction of the entranceway to the school and right pass Ta-bitch and her Legion of brainless bimbo's. huh, that has a good ring to it. Then Ta-bitch had to go and infect my clothes with her slutty, cheating, bitchy, stuck up, brainless hands, I am so burning this when I get home I would rather go cold then have to wear something that had her hand on it. Who knows where they could have been, no don't think that I will have nightmares.

'yeah Ta-bitch, good to see you.' I said oh so nicely, when I saw her smug face I had the pleasure of knocking it off with a simply 'not.'

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice coming.

'well, do you still want on the team or not.' Said Tanya annoyance in her voice but there was a little maliciousness and mischief in her eyes, it could only be seen if you were really looking.

'yeah, she does.' Said Alice before I could answer.

'ok, you have to cheer, first.' Said blondie bimbos leader with an evil smirk, 'right now.'

'that's not fa-' said Alice but I cut her off, I had a gooood idea, but then again I only have good ones. 'No it's all right Alice if that's what she wants.'

I stepped back and cheered,

'Fuck you, Oo' I pointed to Tanya then covered her mouth,

'your mama too,' put up two fingers.

'And your daddy.' Fake whisper.

'Fuck you, Oo' I pointed to Tanya then covered her mouth. Doing it a second time

'your mama too,' put up two fingers.

'And your daddy.' Fake whisper.

'Ta-bitch (point to Tanya) cross (arms crossed) me (point to her self) again, (snap fingers)'

'And I'll rip out (ripping action) her silicone friends (hands over cheats and end under chest)' by this time everyone the parking lot was laughing, I saw that Edward was finding it difficult to not laugh and to glare at the people who were. Not that anyone else noticed this, and HA bitch even your skanky follows were not even trying to hide their laughter, bitch would know a real friend if one bit her in the ass.

'there, oh and here are some sprit fingers.' And I poked fingers at Tanya, you know the one that means 'Fuck you', before walking off with Alice right behind me suffering from a serious case of giggle fits.

All day people were coming up to me congratulating me, for what, burning Tanya or asking me if it was true, but only a few. There also seem to be videos of it circulating the school, which meant more attention, it was worse than yesterday, which I did think was even possible, another first today, me being wrong, what is this world coming to.

Other than that school was, well school, crabby teacher, board students, gossiping girls, full of themselves boys, you know like all schools. I was in my class I had with Alice she was having mixed feelings about this mornings events, on one hand she was glad that Tanya got burnt, on the other she and I Quote. "if you are not on this team my the end of the day I will have to double up on my other hobby, shopping, and guess who will be my fellow shopper." I would have laughed but she had this glint in her eyes and, *shiver* it had the same affect as an Or else from a Don. Ha, good one.

Soon it was my favourite period, Lunch. Considering Alice's words I had no choice but to suck it up and apologises to Queen of the Bitch's, no I kidding you foolish Forks. I just had to act like I am sorry for a little.

I walked into the cafeteria and straight to the Bitch herself.

'I am so sorry Tanya.' I said and I could feel all the shock gazes on me.

'It's just that,' I covered he face and let out a small laugh it was so hard to keep it in, it sounded like a sob, this could work. 'I wanted what you have I have been really jealous, I mean who wouldn't be. you have the perfect life.' I laughed again, Psh, me, jealous, of her. Now that just makes no sentence.

'I know, but look if it makes you feel better, you can be on the team, but if you cross me again, lets just say it wont be pretty.' That ugly Bitch said then I heard her horsy shoes clip of going, clip clop. Clip clop. On the floor

my laughter continued, 'I can't, believe,' I moved my hands to my stomach and bent over, it was starting to hurt. 'she fell for that.' Then everyone must have realised that I was laughing not sobbing they heard from me.

It took long, while two minutes until everyone responded and burst out laughing.

'What…? …….Why?…um…Huh?' Penny Head stutter confusedly.

'dish out Tanya some of her own medicine, tricked her and left Eddie boy speechless, I think I have met someone better then super woman, you do the impossible.' Said I wall of thick muscle, or yelled to be more accurate.

'Well, will you be my side kick Mr. Muscle?' then I jumped onto a chair and whispered to him.

'I have a case of rotten eggs at my house, all we need is a target.' I whispered and his eyes glittered with mischief before answering.

'let's egg Eddies Volvo.' He whispered back.

'yeah, we will wipe all of the shine off his car.' I whispered back.

'you know my Rosie she has very shiny hair, she is just beautiful.' He said then sighed.

'is this Rosalie Hale?' I asked, surly there is only one girl in this town who's nick name can be 'Rosie' or 'Rose'.

'yeah, and her hair is so soft and bouncy.' He said with another sigh.

Then before I could say anything else the cafeteria went quiet as this gorgeous blond with legs that went for inches, what, miles is too long and how can you measure distance with time, walked up to us.

'You must be the Beautiful Rosalie, Emmett won't stop talking about you,'

Rosalie's lip twitched at the corners, just have to push a bit more. 'No, Really we were on the topic of egging Eddie boy's car and then we ended up talking about how soft and luscious you hair is. How he managed it is beyond me, but for the record what shampoo do you use?'

It was quiet for a bit, I peeked at Emmett from the corner of my eyes rose followed my eyes and saw the light pick blush on his tanish face. the all of a sudden Rose started to laugh and everyone started to laugh Too, What did I miss? Is she going to tell me what shampoo she uses or not.

As the rest of lunch carried on I found out that I was not in fact getting this information, which so sucked.

Since that cheating bitch left, and shortly after that the annoying mick, no its Mike, left running out the door after her, which no one notice, I mean it could be more obvious. It was like saying before they left "well we are going to go to the Janitors closet and if you hear noises don't worry its just us cheating on our partners." No Biggy. I scoffed. If you didn't note the sarcasm your from Forks.

Anyway now I am going to finish the sentence I left to rant at that cheating Bitch. Since Ta-ugly-cheating-silicone boobs-bad nose job-fake blond-Bitch! Was currently rearranging a closet or classroom somewhere I walked to class with penny head. Penny was a cool guy, like some classics, played piano, did sports, the only thing wrong with him was his taste in girls, if you can call Tanya that.

I told him what kind of books I liked, the classics, on the way to bio, I was lost in my own world and soon we were sitting in class being hushed by the teacher.

It was a boring lesson I knew all of what was being taught, it was covered in phoenix, simple onion roots, but I still took notes. It was so boring all the teachers words seemed to mash together until it sounded like, blah, blah, blah, with word like golden onion, microscope and for next lesson shining through. But I heard the very last word before the bell like they were shouted in my ear, they weren't though.

'…and that end's our lesson.' And then the bell went.

Penny head stuck around for a bit we put our books away as we talked but soon we went off to our class, I think he had French, or was it Italian? Well, who gives a Fuck, I'm not taking it and I feel sorry for everyone who has to try concentrate on some other foreign language at the end of their day.

I got to gym and what luck, Ms Pixie was no where to be seen in the changing rooms so I hurried so I wouldn't get a make over for gym. I got into gym and, what was this all the girls sitting on the bench changed for PE but not doing anything, shorts real short and tanks real tight. I didn't see Alice or Rosalie, oh here they are. I thought as they walked in stunning as always and man, I need to find out what shampoo rose uses.

We were the only girls playing, I don't think the others even know what the difference between a soccer ball and a football. Ok that might be a little exaggerating on my part but still they know nothing that didn't centre around who's dating who or where's the party so I can wear more slutty clothes. Something like that.

Gym was a drag, rose, Alice and I played master with one of the hoops that weren't occupied, and let me say, they didn't see it coming. I won every time, Alice excuse was that "is it my fault that I am short and can't throw the ball into the hoop." And Rose's didn't even try to make an excuse all she said was "I suck so what build a bridge and get over it." I really do like her.

Anyway soon as school was over we went straight to the field for cheer-leading practise. Out of the two hours everyone was there I managed to ague with Tanya an hour and forty minutes and then another two when they left it was getting darker, and for forks I thought it was impossible, no not really. But as we ague Eddie boy interrupted and said 'it's getting late and everyone is gone home.' Poor guy I thought as Tanya turned and yelled at him. She turned and walked to his car, he followed 2 steps behind when she got to the car she turned and he got there about, well I'd say 2 seconds after her. anyway and jumped at him then started saying things like 'Don't worry Eddie-poo I forgive you' and 'but if we are going to make this work we both need work I can't carried both side of this relationship.' I turned and gave him a sympathetic smile and he returned one before we got in our cars and left.

I got home I opened the door and saw three things I thought I wouldn't see waiting for me at home today, Tall, Dark and Handsome, oh very nice surprise.

'Hey Bells.' Came my dads voice from, I'm guessing the living room.

There were 3 people in the living room, Hottie, Charlie, and wheels.

'Hi dad.' I said and raised an eyebrow which said who-are-they.

'this is Billy Black, you remember, and his son Jacob.' Said my dad.

I ran to Billy and gave him a hug he was always my favourite person, every since dad took me fishing with him and he helped me catch a fish while dad was trying to reel in his. The line snapped but I still had fun and after that he and dad took me to the ice cream parlour and brought me a ice cream with gummy fish in it.

Billy chuckled wrapping his arms around me 'so I take it you do remember me, how about Jacob.' He said as I pulled back.

'you mean king of the mud pies, who all must bow down to?' I said then changed my voice to a kiddy voice, 'sept you bell you my qween.' then Billy and Charlie laughter and Jacob blushed.

We caught up on how everyone was doing and had pizza and watched the football game on tv before they left with the promise of seeing each other soon. Jake told me he would take me on his motor bike soon and would take me to see his rabbit when its finished.

After they had gone I took a shower and went to bed, its Tuesday and I'm already tried for this week.

* * *

Ok tell me what you think and review. more reviews more chapters. No reviews no chapters. )o;


End file.
